<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disquieted by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064356">Disquieted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A break-in, and how to deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disquieted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note that this is another multi-chapter that got kinda lukewarm reception, so it may or may not be finished. But I wanted to at least get the first part up here, in case I do finish it lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The hell do we do now?” </p>
<p>Eugene’s shoes crunched over the broken glass that littered the floor. Every ground floor window had been broken, but in addition the remnants of their dishes, glasses, and every other breakable they’d had within easy reach were scattered. </p>
<p>“Figure out how bad it is. Figure out what we can salvage,” Eugene could hear himself speaking, but could only focus on the pounding of his heart. The doors had been locked, the windows locked, they lived far enough out that he figured no one would ever bother looking to them for a robbery. </p>
<p>Yet here they were. </p>
<p>Snafu let out a pained groan as he reached the last kitchen cupboard. “The gun is gone. Ammo’s gone too. We should go; they could still be around here, and they have our gun, and-” </p>
<p>He interrupted Snafu with a hug, as tight as he could manage to stop Snafu from crumpling to the ground. He wanted to do the same, but they had more damage to survey first. </p>
<p>The living room revealed their couch and chaise lounge slashed, the china cabinet, a gift from Eugene’s mother containing a few pieces of china that had belonged to her mother, utterly destroyed. The kitchen was just as bad, every drawer and cabinet open, the contents tossed onto the floor and ruined as much as was possible. </p>
<p>“They…shot the soup pot?” Snafu kicked at the pot, turning it enough to show Eugene the hole it now bore. </p>
<p>He could only shrug. This can’t have only been done for money, or they would have taken half of what they’d destroyed. </p>
<p>However, their stash of money not in the bank, and added to daily with whatever change they had, was gone, and that made everything else sting all the more. </p>
<p>“I don’t even wanna look upstairs,” Snafu muttered as he sat on the floor near the steps, on one of the few spots not covered with glass or other detritus. “That was the majority of our money, Gene. All we got left is what’s in the bank right now.” </p>
<p>It made his chest ache to think of that. They’d been meaning to take their stash at home in soon, but simply hadn’t had a chance yet. It was nearly five hundred dollars gone, which meant they had the two hundred in his savings, and the two hundred in Snafu’s, plus what little remained after they’d paid bills. It wasn’t much, and it certainly wouldn’t be enough to clean up and replace everything in the house. </p>
<p>Not to mention, no amount of money could bring back the safety their house had once held. It was the house he’d grown up in, had been intent on spending the rest of his life with Snafu in, but now? </p>
<p>He just wanted to leave it. To find the cats (hopefully all hiding nearby), the dog (also hopefully close by, or maybe at Sid’s or his parents since they’d taken him to both of those places before), get in the car, and find somewhere else that might feel safe, if any place could feel safe again. </p>
<p>“We’ll just see if the cats are hiding up there, then we’re finding any of ‘em that aren’t up there, then finding Ack Ack, then…” he let himself slip to the floor, leaning against Snafu. The fall wind whistled through their front door, hanging open as the thieves had nearly taken it completely off of its hinges, and though it wasn’t cold he still snuggled against Snafu as if it was. </p>
<p>Had anyone asked them, they both intended on getting up a moment later. But once they were down, it felt impossible to move again, to anything except let the tears fall as they both tried and failed to think of anything other than how the peace of their home, the home they had made together, had been disturbed. </p>
<p>It was Sid and Mary, their car screeching to a halt in the driveway that finally willed Eugene to at least look up and towards the door. </p>
<p>“What the fuck happened?” Sid asked he stomped in past the broken front door. “We’ve been tryin’ to call you guys for hours, after you didn’t show up for dinner. Thought you were just gonna feed the animals and the-” </p>
<p>He interrupted himself with a sharp breath as he looked around and took in the destruction. “Are you both okay?” </p>
<p>“No,” Snafu replied hoarsely. “But they were gone by the time we got home.” </p>
<p>“The animals?” </p>
<p>“No idea,” Eugene muttered. “Just hope they’re okay. Not too far away. We were gonna go look, just…” </p>
<p>Mary gasped as she stepped inside. “Sidney! Get them off the floor; there is glass everywhere. And where are the babies? Never mind, Sid, go search for them.” </p>
<p>Eugene took Mary’s hand as she reached to pull him off the floor, taking Snafu’s in his other hand to pull him up as well. </p>
<p>She fussed softly as she took them to the car. “Now, I’ll drive you two home in ours, Sidney can take your car with the little ones and bring them over. I’m gonna help him look; you two just stay put, alright?” </p>
<p>He managed a nod before leaning again on Snafu, who had wrapped one his hands in both of his, like the touch was both the only thing holding him together. It certainly felt like it was the only thing holding Eugene together. He used his free hand to clasp back over Snafu’s, relishing the feeling of Snafu’s skin warm against his. </p>
<p>They sat like that for a bit, until the sound of yowling emerged from the house. Sid had Gunner and Queen tucked under each arm, howling and screeching as though the world was ending. </p>
<p>“The carriers are fucked!” Sid shouted as he moved past them to their car, struggling to pop open the back door and get the cats inside all at once. “They really didn’t wanna leave that closet they were hid in!” </p>
<p>“They’re gonna get scratched all to hell if we don’t help. Kids don’t know any better right now; they’re as scared as we are,” Snafu murmured, and climbed out of the car. </p>
<p>Eugene was out and on his tail, catching Gunner as he tumbled out of Sid’s grasp and onto the gravel of the driveway, ears flat until he saw Eugene. Then, his ears perked back up, and purred loud as anything as Eugene put him into the backseat. </p>
<p>Queen had attached herself Snafu’s shoulder, whining as he set her down on the other side of the seat. “We’ll be right back. Gotta get your siblings.” </p>
<p>Queen yowled at that, and they could hear her all the way in the house, upstairs to the guest room closet, where Little Sid, Delilah, Deacon, and Ack Ack were curled up together. </p>
<p>It was slightly easier getting them to leave with Sid and Mary’s help now, though not a one would go into the backseat of the car unless it was Snafu or Eugene putting them there. </p>
<p>At Sid and Mary’s, however, there was no winning them over. </p>
<p>“They won’t leave the car, and we can’t let them stay out here alone,” Eugene apologized to them as Snafu rearranged the backseat so they could sleep in the back of it with them. </p>
<p>“I mean…I get it. But you know if they fall asleep, you’re more than welcome to ring the bell and bring ‘em inside. You’d both sleep better inside, I’m sure,” Sid replied. </p>
<p>“Don’t know that we’ll sleep much at all,” Eugene sighed. The thought of sleep, of being even slightly unaware of where he was and what was going on around him, sounded like torture right about now. </p>
<p>Sid and Mary were clearly not comfortable leaving them out in the car, but he was grateful they didn’t fight them more on it. Safety was him and Snafu, awake in their car with the animals next to them, figuring out what they could do next, with limited funds and problems that would very likely require the exhaustion of those funds. </p>
<p>It wasn’t much, but at least they had that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>